


The Bones of Winter

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara reflecting on why she has to leave Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Winter Bones

The bones of summer cannot be seen. In summer, life feeds on life, always increasing, always taking. Summer is progress, is new and improved, is never stopping because those that stop in summer become bones, become nothing, become whatever summer wants before they even know they are dead.

Tara found the flower. The bones of winter are the stark desolation of a wind so bitter that it burns her soul. When Tara looks at Willow, she sees a summer that takes and takes and Tara, unable to lose more of herself, cannot stay to be burned once again by summer.


End file.
